You're not my teacher, you know
by wolfgal13245
Summary: AU: What if the battle at St. Vlad's never happened and Dimitri were still training Rose once she turned 18? LEMONS


What if Dimitri was never taken and he was at St. Vlad's when Rose turned 18?

"You're not actually my teacher, you know," I told Dimitri as we cleaned up after our sparring session.

"I'm not?" he asked, his Russian accent thicker than usual. He was watching me with hunger burning in his eyes.

"Nope," I said cheerily. "I looked at that guardian handbook thingy that the school gives us and an official mentor is clearly defined as a more experienced guardian training another, regardless of whether the mentee is a novice or simply a less experienced guardian. Also no mentions of any kind of power dynamic, apart from experience, because the mentorship is based entirely upon mutual agreement to train and be trained. There's no control or ability to report like a teacher, and I'm not forced to train with you any longer by Kirova. If I didn't want to train anymore, we would stop and there's nothing you could do about it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dimitri asked, his voice guarded.

"Because, Comrade," I walked up close to him, so close I could feel the heat from his body. "I'm 18 now and there's no reason we can't be with each other."

"I'm still your-" He stopped mid sentence, thinking about what I'd said.

"Legally, unless I'm forced to do what you say and there would be repercussions if I didn't listen, you aren't my teacher." I pushed a little closer to him, my body melting against his.

"But we-" I could feel the effect I was having on him, feeling him stirring against my thigh.

"I'm not saying we should announce it, but we're not doing anything wrong," I whispered, meeting his gaze and pushing my hips against him.

"You did an awful lot of research, Roza," he murmured, sliding the elastic band out of my hair.

"I want you awful bad, Comrade," I whispered back, aching to feel his touch again, to feel him inside me. We hadn't had sex since the cabin and I needed to have him again.

"Yeah?" He asked, grinning, and I nodded, getting desperate. "Were you thinking about me while you looked all that up?" he asked, slowly inching my tank top up my sides. I nodded again and he smirked. "Were you thinking about me making love to you again?" he asked and he pulled the shirt over my head.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my breasts as he slid a finger under my panties and along my wet pussy. He froze for a second then spoke rapidly in Russian, I couldn't understand it but I knew he was talking dirty. I felt myself get wetter against his finger.

"You like that, my Roza?" he asked, and I thought he said it in Russian for a second, his accent was so thick. "You like when I say dirty things to you?"

"Yes," I moaned, trying to rub against his finger.

"I'm going to fuck you, Roza, I'm going to shove my dick into that tight little pussy and make you scream my name as you cum." He slid his finger inside me and I cried out in pleasure, even that small invasion stretching me.

"More, Dimitri." I gasped and he kissed me, hard, our hands scrambling to get rid of clothes before we fell on the one mat we hadn't put away yet. Dimitri cursed and pulled me up for a second, throwing down his shirt for me to lay on and I realized the mat probably would have burned the skin of my back and butt. I smiled at him and he caught my eye, slightly sheepish, and I realized he was regretting the demanding way he had acted, the near animalistic drive for my body. "Can I make love to you, Roza?" He asked and I grinned.

"Anytime you ever want," I whispered, "and right now I need you to fuck me." The word came out harsh but I needed him so bad, I didn't want gentle lovemaking from my Russian god. His eyes flashed and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Then I'm going to fuck you, Roza, exactly how you want it," I felt my pussy practically dripping as I opened my legs for him. He lodged the tip of his dick right up against me and I could feel my body stretching. "Fuck," he whispered in Russian. "You're so tight my love," that one was in English. He thrust inside and I hissed, mingled pain and pleasure as I adjusted. He froze, muscles straining as he watched my face, looking slightly guilty for the quick movement. I became aware of every nerve, just waiting for him to move. "Please," I whispered and lifted my hips, trying to force him to move and that did it. He pulled out completely and slammed back inside me, no trace of pain this time. My back arched and I cried out, the harsh movements exactly what I needed.

I don't know how long we moved together, trying a couple different positions, finally ending up with me on top, my hair swinging around us, his hands on my breasts as I rode him. "Roza, I can't hang on much longer," he whispered, his hands sliding to my waist.

"Then cum for me," I whispered and he helped me ride him, lifting me and slamming me back down until he held me hard against him. I could feel his dick pulsing inside me and the warm liquid seeping around his dick and between my thighs.

"Holy shit," I whispered and collapsed onto his chest. His strong arms wrapped around me and I eyed his dick, which was still hard. "We're never going that long without sex again," I declared and felt the answering chuckle in his chest.

"I guess that means you enjoyed it, Roza?" he smiled shyly.

"You know I did, Comrade, didn't you hear me screaming your name?" He grinned at the memory and his dick twitched. "You look like you could go again," I said, slightly puzzled.

"I need a little break to recharge, you're just still naked and really sexy" he answered, "but more importantly, we better get cleaned up before someone comes in to set up for classes."

I looked up at the clock on the wall and cursed, panicked adrenaline stabilizing my shaky legs. Breakfast ended in only 10 minutes, which meant classes started in 15. "Fuck fuck fuck," I chanted as I hastily dressed, ignoring Dimitri, who was still lounging lazily on the mat.

"That's what we just did, you know," he said over my chant, winking when I gave him a look of mixed lust and frustration.

"Why aren't you panicking?" I asked, nearly ready to sprint out of the building.

"My shirt's soaked, I still have to put this mat away, and I'm off duty this morning. I have 15 minutes to find a spare shirt, put this mat away, and go back to my room. I figure if I time it right, I can kiss you in the stairwell as you sprint off to class."

I gaped at him, he actually thought about this enough to figure out the timing and I blushed a bit about soaking his shirt. He chuckled, "I always try to time things so I can run into you," he confided. "Sometimes I felt like a creepy old stalker, but then I'd see you and you'd always stop to talk to me and my day would be so much better that I could ignore the feeling." I stared in disbelief, thinking of all the times I had waited when I saw him approaching just for the thrill of a two second conversation, feeling better that he enjoyed them as well. "You better run, Roza" he winked again as I took off for the dorms, finally standing to put on his clothes.

DPOV

I stood, grinning at how wet my shirt was, knowing that Rose had done it. I pulled on my boxer briefs and pants, sighing when I realized I had no spare clothes at the gym. I had worn my last change and then washed everything this past weekend and had yet to bring my bag back. Oh well, I shrugged and lifted the mat, swiping at the small wet spot that had soaked through my shirt. Hopefully no one would notice. I also turned on the big fans in the room, pretty sure the room smelled like sex and no one needed to suspect Rose and me, even if she was right that it wasn't actually an issue.

I couldn't wait to have her again, the more we did, the more I needed her, and it was a growing addiction. I grinned, thinking about the possibilities now that, thank god, she was 18. It didn't matter that she was only a couple months underage before, it had disturbed me to think I was so attracted, hell, falling in love with a child. For some reason, her turning 18 dispelled that disturbance and I felt comfortable telling her that I thought about her, that I wanted her. She was still young, but now I no longer felt like a creepy old man. She wanted me, I wanted her, and we could talk about it, we could act on it, and I didn't feel like I was taking advantage. It was silly, because I knew she wanted me all along, but somehow it felt like her desires mattered more now. It wasn't some crush anymore, she could want, she could love, and what she wanted, mattered. I wasn't under a duty to resist and I may be going to hell for it, but if she wanted me, I'd be there.

I smiled as I shrugged on my duster and slipped the shirt in my pocket. I knew I'd have good dreams this morning.

RPOV

I got ready in a whirlwind, stripping before my door had swung completely closed and turning on the shower while I kicked off my pants and shoes. I secured my hair in a bun on top of my head and jumped under the freezing water, soaping off the sweat and everything else from Dimitri and I. In less than a minute I was clean and turned off the shower, drying my body quickly while my eyes found the clothing I'd need. I pulled on a clean pair of underwear and the closest bra, then shimmied into yesterdays jeans and a pair of cowboy boots. Lastly I pulled a clean tshirt over my head and grabbed my backpack. I had seven minutes to cross campus to get to class.

I remembered what Dimitri had said and I took the fire stairs down from my room instead of the main staircase, knowing we'd need seclusion. Also, the main staircase only went to the novice floors, and there was a separate set of stairs for the guardians to use which wasn't accessible by the Novices. The fire stairs were the only set that gave access to both halves.

I heard the door on the first floor slam closed and my heart quickened, adrenaline coursing through my blood even though I just saw him. I rounded the corner and nearly face-planted into his chest. His _bare_ chest. "Hello, Roza," he whispered, the duster gaping open. I reached for his neck and he bent down, pinning me against the wall, running his hands over my body as we kissed. He slid one hand up my shirt and under my bra and tugged on my nipple, before shoving my shirt and bra over my chest and capturing my nipple between his teeth. He sucked and then reluctantly pulled back. "You better get to class," he said, clearly wishing just the opposite. "Kiss me one more time," I asked, my breath coming in gasps and he kissed me sweetly, adjusting my shirt and bra so I no longer looked disheveled. "I love you," he whispered, hugging me close. "I love you too, Comrade," I said and headed off to class.

DPOV

I smiled, licking my lips and savoring her lingering taste. I heard the bottom door slam closed and grinned, wondering if she was actually going to make it to class on time. _Probably not, _I guessed, but I couldn't find it in myself to regret making her late.

I slowly climbed the steps up to my floor, remembering every second of our encounter this morning. I wondered if Rose was thinking about it too. If she wasn't, I could make sure she was!

I dug my phone out of the pocket of my duster as I entered my floor and opened the heretofore carefully clean conversation between us. Note to self, determine if the school monitored my cell. I was pretty sure Roza's cell was paid for by Lissa's inheritance, but I should probably check that too. I could still play dirty though. I couldn't help the evil grin that spread across my face as I typed out the dual edged message. "This morning was amazing, you did so well. I think we may have to start our trainings earlier since you're so good."

I smirked as Rose's special ringtone sounded almost immediately, and couldn't wait to see what she wrote. I paused outside my door and read "I think you're right, there's still so much I need to learn from you. But at least I can get you consistently now!"

She was bad! And now I was burning for her again. I wondered what she would do if I kept teasing her, I never really could tell what she would do, but I'd bet it would be crazy. "I get you more often," I wrote back, wondering how she'd react when she read it. I slipped inside my room and shrugged out of the duster.

Her ringtone sounded again, "That just means I need to practice more!"

I laughed, knowing I was getting to her. "I think we can arrange that, as long as you're willing to put in the time for it"

Her response this time was slower, and I knew she was probably trying to text without getting caught in class. Another thing I should probably feel bad about, but I didn't. Rose was a bad influence on me.

By the time she replied I had the shower running so that I could wash off before bed. "I'll take all the time you can spare," she replied and I grinned. I washed off quickly, thinking of how I could best drive her crazy without giving away that we were talking about more than sparring.

"If you keep working as hard as you have been, you could probably get me asking for mercy every once in a while. I'll still have you pinned more often though." I dried off and slid into bed, too tired to find a clean pair of underwear. Just as I was dozing off, her ring sounded again.

"I'll get you just because of that comment," she replied and I knew I'd be paying later. I couldn't wait.

I never dreamed she'd come bursting into my room while I was sleeping.

RPOV

I couldn't believe Dimitri was not only texting me in class, but he was actually sexting me. He was teasing me about our love life, talking about it like it was training. Did the school monitor his phone? I wondered idly. I carefully crafted my responses to tease Dimitri, but the idea of him begging was too much. I bailed on lunch with my friends and sprinted back to the dorm. I slipped into the fire stairs and quietly climbed to Dimitri's floor, my ears tuned for anyone else in the stairwell, especially once I passed my own floor.

I peeked around the door to his floor and found it deserted. I slipped out my ID and bolted to his door, sliding back the lock with my card, a technique I perfected when I was six and kept locking myself out of my room. Dimitri was in bed, he had clearly been sleeping but my bursting in woke him up.

"Roza?" he asked, clearly confused. "What are you doing here?"

I kicked out of my shoes and dropped my bag on the ground. "You got me all excited with your messages," I murmured, moving even closer to the bed. "And I had to see you."

"You want to get in bed with me?" Dimitri asked, "Because you're wearing too many clothes for that."

"I can fix that," I whispered, sliding my pants down my legs and pulling my shirt over my head.

"Still too many, but I can help now," Dimitri whispered back, knowing we couldn't let anyone know there were two of us in here.

Dimitri reached out and tugged me onto the bed, unhooking my bra and sending it across his room. I shimmied out of my underwear. He pulled back the sheets and I glimpsed his naked body. "I see that I was overdressed," I teased, sliding under the covers and up against his body.

"You're always overdressed," he complained and kissed me. We tangled together, kissing as if we couldn't get enough of each other, and we couldn't. I felt him slide inside me as we kept kissing, writhing under the covers of his bed. I moaned as his fingers dug into my skin, pulling me even tighter against him. I stared into his eyes as I peaked, amazed by the look of pure pleasure on his face as he followed me over the edge.

"You're amazing, Roza," he whispered into the crook of my neck.

"You're not so bad yourself," I teased, panting a little. He raised an eyebrow at me through his hair and I laughed. "Ok you're magnificent, as usual." I brushed his hair behind his ear and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I want to sleep like this," I whispered, moving even further into his arms.

"I don't know," Dimitri said, hesitating but pulling me closer. "It's not that I don't want to, but what if someone can't find you or someone needs me?"

"I know," I sighed. "This is just so comfortable!"

Dimitri buried his face back into my neck, "It's amazing," he confirmed. "How did you get into my room, Roza?"

"Stealth and skills," I replied, teasing.

"I didn't know you were such an accomplished criminal!" I gave him a skeptical look. "Ok so I did, but I didn't think you'd use your evil powers against me!"

I laughed at him, "Does that mean you don't want me sneaking into your room for crazy lunch-time hook-ups?"

"I want you to sneak into my room daily," he growled, rolling me beneath him. "And to meet me early for training and to stay late with me at night," he punctuated every word with a kiss to my neck or jaw until I lost my patience and grabbed his face so I could kiss him.

When we parted I knew I had to be getting back to class, lunch was only an hour and I'd be lucky if I wasn't late again. "Are you guarding this afternoon?" I asked him, unsure if I wanted him in my classes or not.

"Just the younger Moroi classes," Dimitri assured me, dragging the tip of his finger across my chest. "Are you nervous around me, Roza?"

I shivered, feeling goosebumps rise under his touch, "Maybe," I hedged.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok yes, I'm afraid someone would notice how bad I want you,"

"But I don't do anything," he whispered, his lips grazing the same path his finger just traced.

I let my head fall back, loving the lazy way he touched me, "You don't have to."

Dimitri groaned and pulled away from me. "You have to go to class, Roza," the words seemed to be torn from his throat; they came out hoarse and jagged.

"Will I see you later?" I asked him, running my hands over his naked body, in case I didn't get the chance for a while.

"I'm on duty this afternoon but we'll still have our regular training session after dinner," he said, but he didn't answer the question I wanted to ask.

"Will we be training?" I hedged, somehow nervous to ask him straight out.

"We'll see; I can't have you slacking off! We have your reputation to protect!"

I laughed, glancing down at our naked bodies, "but this is more fun!"

"Definitely," he whispered before he tossed me out of his bed.

Thanks to our training I was able to keep my feet, but it was a close call. "What was that for?!"

"If you don't get dressed we're not going to leave this room for hours," he grunted, tucking the covers back around his body.

"I like the sound of that," I murmured, slipping back toward the bed.

"Roza," I heard the plea in his voice and remembered he was on duty this afternoon too. "Maybe if I have a day off I'll be able to give you more time." His voice was hollow, as if he regretted letting me down.

"Dimitri, I'm teasing. I would love to have hours with you, but I also love having minutes with you, naked or dressed." I smiled, regretting that I made him feel bad, walking to get my bra from the corner and maybe swaying my hips a little for him.

I dressed quickly, relieved that lunch still had a few minutes. I needed to eat since I hadn't had breakfast. I gave Dimitri a quick kiss and, after he checked that the hall was clear, I bounded off to the dining hall. I grabbed a sandwich and scarfed it down while I looked for Lissa, trying to think of a cover story.

"You missed lunch!" Lissa accused from behind me.

"No I didn't," I struggled to say around the huge bite of sandwich in my mouth. Lissa just looked at me and I hung my head. "I'm eating now!" that was clearer since I'd swallowed some of the bite.

"I can see," she said dryly. "Where were you?"

"I forgot a book back in my room and noticed that my mom had emailed me, I was replying to her." Although we still weren't on great terms, my mother at least sent "How are you doing? I'm fine," emails every once in a while. I had actually gotten a happy 18th birthday email from her a couple days ago.

"Twice in a week, she may like you," Lissa teased and that quickly she forgot that I had missed lunch.

"Tell me about it," I groaned. "It would be cooler if either of us actually had something to say!"

"Just contact is a good step," Lissa said and through the bond I could feel that she was genuinely happy for me. I felt a twinge of guilt for deceiving her, but I couldn't tell her what I'd really been doing!

We walked to class together, chatting like we used to do, before we came back to St. Vlad's and everything had happened. Lissa was slowly recovering from it but I still felt like the better she got, the more I struggled. Talking with Dimitri helped a lot though, especially with all the death. And now that I was actually with him, that he was giving me affection freely no less, I felt as if a huge weight had lifted. The secret wasn't so bad when we could be together.


End file.
